Just A Dream Turned Into Another Dream
by HoldingontohopE
Summary: When Shane is lost forever and Mitchie faces a hardship without him, can someone step in to soothe and save the day and the days that follow? Is rated T just to be safe. Please read, enjoy, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Dream Turned Into Another Dream**

**A/N: Thank you for clicking onto this story! So far, I have plans for this to be a two-shot or a three-shot. I'm still not sure yet. I've already started working on the next chapter! Carrie Underwood's song, "Just A Dream", was kind of the inspiration for the kick-off of this story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I WOULD SO APPRECIATE IT!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book, Twilight. It is fully Stephenie Meyer's, the author's. I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are fully Disney's. I do not own Carrie Underwood's song, "Just A Dream". (Duh, that I don't own any of this stuff. Why do we even have to put these things up right?)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Honey, are you okay?"

I stared at the wall in front of me. I tried to pretend that Shane was beside me, holding my hand. Never had I felt so broken in my whole life. It hurt to move, to breathe.

"It's almost time to go to the-…"

"Don't."

My voice was weak and hoarse, but firm. When my mom sat by me, I turned to her with pools surfacing my eyes.

"Mom, he's not coming back. My name isn't going to change."

After I whispered those words, I climbed into bed under the covers and clutched them tightly. My mom followed suit and held me tightly as I sobbed. I didn't want to wake up, because I didn't want to face the day. As I opened my eyes, I realized I would never see him again. My fiancé was not coming back. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"I love you."

I could almost hear him whisper back an "I love you." I closed my eyes and thought back to the day when he told me the news.

_Flashback:_

"_You're leaving to go to the war?"_

"_Baby, I really want to and I feel like I have to."_

"_Fine, go. I could care less."_

"_C'mon, don't be like that Mitch."_

"_How can I not be like that? You're going to war and may not come back! I love you more than anything and I'm scared to death!"_

_I began to cry. He grabbed me and held me close._

"_I promise I'm going to come home baby. I promise you. I have to marry you right?"_

_I laughed lightly, scared out of my mind._

End of Flashback

As I got dressed in horrible black, another memory flooded my head.

_Flashback:_

"_You know we're not married yet right?"_

_I laughed loudly._

"_Yes, I know."_

_We fell back on the bed laughing and kissing._

"_You sure pretty girl?"_

_I nodded in loving adoration._

"_I'm sure. I love you Shane Grey."_

"_I love you more soon-to-be Michelle Torres Grey."_

End of Flashback

Shane's mother, Denise, walked into my room as I sat down on our… I mean 'my' bed. She came up to me and wiped a tear off my right cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know, me neither."

We held onto each other, the two women that were most important or at least used to be in Shane's life. As we walked down the stairs together, I began to panic. No, this shouldn't be happening! I ran past everybody in a hurry. I tried not to look at anyone, but I saw Mr. Grey look down in tears. I soon found myself at the spot in a park where Shane asked me on our first date.

_Flashback:_

_I sat under a tree that provided wonderful shade from the scorching, blinding sun. I opened my book, __Twilight,__ and began reading. _

"_Hey Mitchie."_

_I looked up to see Shane Grey staring down at me with a nervous glint in his eyes. _

"_Uh… hey Shane. You want to sit down?"  
Suddenly, I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach._

"_No thanks. Listen, uh… I was wondering if you wanted to… um… go on a me with date?"_

_I tried to hide my giggle, but I assumed he heard it because he began to blush insanely. _

"_I'd love to go on a you with date Shane."_

_He let out a relieved sigh, his cheeks still flaming profusely._

End of Flashback

I sobbed clutching my knees. After a couple minutes, I heard footsteps. When they stopped in front of me, I looked up to find Nate there. He sat beside me. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I want him back. I want the love of my life back. I want to be so angry with him, but I can't."

"I want to be angry with him too, but I can't either. I don' understand losing a brother."

"Nate?"

He turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant… and I… I don't know what to do."

Tears ran down my cheeks as he grabbed me and held me tight.

"Shh… it's going to be alright."

I pulled away abruptly.

"No! It's not going to be okay! It's not! My baby isn't going to have a father! And she or he is never going to know his or hers' wonderful father! And there is no way that I'll ever be able to marry another man!"

"Are you sure you'll never be able to marry another man?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Okay, okay! I just thought you'd want a father for your and Shane's baby."

"I do, but there's no way!"

He lifted up his head and looked right into my eyes.

"There is. You could marry me."

I stood up faster than a bullet and looked down at him incredulously.

"Are you stupid Nate! I'm not going to marry you! That's just weird and sick!"

He stood up.

"Fine, don't! But, I am offering and who else would you be more comfortable with? A stranger or me?"

"A stranger!"

"Mitchie."

"Fine, you. But your parents would hate me! And you would too, eventually."

"Why would I hate you?"

"You would regret marrying someone you don't love and taking it on yourself of being a father and caring for a baby that's not even yours."

He put his hands on my arms.

"But, the thing is… I've always been in love with you. Ever since Shane first introduced you to Jason and me. Now you don't have to feel the same way, but I won't allow you to raise my niece or nephew by yourself. You need to have a husband Mitchie and your baby needs to have a father. And I'll love you and this baby more than anything. I want to take care of the both of you. I want to be there for you both. Please, will you please, let me Mitchie?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story!!! I hope you enjoyed reading it!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Dream Turned Into Another Dream**

**A/N: Okay! It's here!!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!! I'm not sure when exactly I'll be updating again, hopefully soon!!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!!!! Review, please!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are fully Disney's.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Chapter 2_**

A few more tears fell before I sighed and hugged him.

"Okay. I'll marry you. But, there's no guarantee that I'll ever fall in love with you Nate."

"I know that. And that's okay with me."

"Nate?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You changed my brother's life. This is the least I owe you for that deed."

We walked back, but I was filled with doubt the entire time. Would he eventually one day regret this? Something told me he truly loved me and would never regret it, but I was still unsure. My baby did need a father though. He or she would not come into the world without one.

________________________

I missed him. I didn't know how to get up the next day. I just wanted him. That's all. But he was gone. Forever. Forever seemed too long for me to bear. The funeral about killed me. I wouldn't have been able to get through it without my family and… his family. That was ridiculous! I couldn't even think his name!

Today was the day we were going to talk to the Grey's about us getting married before the baby was born. I was nervous. I just knew they would hate me for it. That didn't change the fact that I loved… their middle son with all my heart. I'd never stop loving him no matter what. Nothing could ever change that. Poor Nate would probably have a wife that didn't love him back for the rest of his life.

I got dressed and made my way down the stairs. Everyone had stayed for a couple days to help the ease the 'tragedy'. When would they understand that they could never do that? Nothing could make it better. The aroma of chocolate chip pancakes met my nose. Tears immediately came down my cheeks in floods. I rushed into the kitchen to see Nate cooking them. In no time at all, I was right beside him grabbing the pan from him and the spatula. He looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't stop my rage from spilling over into sobs and screaming.

"Don't make these! Who do you think you are! No one makes these in this house anymore! No one! Don't you ever dare to make these again! Ever!"

I dropped both the pan and the spatula and slid to the floor, leaning my back against the pantry door. My face was in my hands as I cried harder than ever. Before I knew it, everyone had made his or her way into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Nate sighed and sat beside me, soon pulling me into his lap. I hit him hard with my fists on his chest over and over again, trying to get out of his grasp. Finally I got free. I ran out of the kitchen, out of the house, and I didn't care what they thought.

Only… he could make those pancakes in my house. No one else could. It had always only been him. When I was upset, angry, sad, or anything, he would make them and, miraculously, I would feel better in seconds of eating them. That hurt so bad smelling them. I literally felt pain in my chest. I felt like I was being suffocated with the familiar smell. Today was going to be so difficult. Maybe, just maybe, Nate would be okay with postponing that little meeting with his parents. I would appreciate it… a lot.

________________________

"No!"

I raised my eyebrows, sure that my eyes were clouding over in a not-so-pleasant-darkness.

"And why the hell not?"

He diverted his eyes everywhere, determined not to look into mine.

"Nathaniel Grey, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

I stormed up to him, about two inches from his now pale face.

"Yes you are! Nate, don't hide anything from me right now. I just can't handle that right now."

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"I kind of already told them."

What? He did not just say that! No!

"What!"

He held up his hands in a cautious way.

"I'm sorry, it slipped yesterday. But, they want to hear it from you."

"Why?"

"They want to see for themselves if it's really what you want."  
I sat down slowly onto my bed.

"It's not what I want. It's what I need, what my baby needs. Need is the reason here; not want."

I saw his eyes fill with sadness and a dull sense of being crushed was the vibe coming off of him. I knew he had hopes that I would one day learn to love him like he loved me, but I just couldn't, not yet at least.

"Nate… I…"

He closed his eyes and put his hand up to face.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We both know and understand what we're doing. I'm fine with it. I promise."

"Nate…"

"No. I'll uh… tell my parents that you'll be there in a second. Hurry up."

"Fine."

_________________________

I sat down beside Nate at the kitchen table across from his parents, Denise and Kevin.

"As you guys already know, Nate asked me to marry him and I said yes. This is what I need to do. I really wish you would approve, but if you don't, I truly am sorry. You know I loved… him… and I always will. I'll never stop. But this is in the best interest of our baby."

Denise had tears coming down her face by the end of my little explanation.

"Oh, honey, we know. And we respect you for doing what you think is right. We're okay with this."

I nodded at her, but I was still a bit worried about Kevin's reaction. Before I had a chance to think the worst, he got up out of his seat and pulled me out of mine and into a huge bear hug. I could hear him crying and his body shaking.

"Sweetie, you'll be okay. I promise you that. God is there every step of the way. I love you and so do we all. We'll be here for you both, and you too Nate."

I sighed in sadness and hope at the same time. One day, maybe life for me could be happy again. My… I mean 'our' baby… would help me get through losing the love of my life; I had no doubt about that. At the moment though, going through all of this, I felt like my life was ending inside a world of hurt, but maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility that I would be okay. I had the help of people that loved me to bits and that would love Shane and mine's baby. Wow, Shane and mine's baby. That hurt to think, that hurt a lot. But I think that I might be okay.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please review!!!! I really got into this chapter and I hope you like it!!!!! Review!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just A Dream Turned Into Another Dream**

**A/N: Hey!! Sorry about the delay in updating this!! My Internet's been down and I've had serious writer's block ever since my Internet got back up. Once again, I apologize and I hope you like this chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger at the end. But hey, that's what makes a story great right?? Read, enjoy, and review!! Thanks bunches!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 3**_

I never did like how the sun could still shine so bright, no matter how crappy or bad the day was. It just didn't seem right; I thought it was just another of life's cruel jokes. Ugh, just like morning sickness. Oh no.

I took off immediately toward the bathroom. Gross, there's the spaghetti. And there's the headache, again. And what is that incessant knocking? Okay, fine, I'm overreacting, but I'm pregnant, so I have a right? Right?

I called to the person outside the door.

"Come in."

Nate walked in hesitantly.

"I'm dressed Nate, quit being childish."

He started to walk up to me, but I held my hand up quickly.

"No, no, I think you'd better stay a good five feet away from me right now. I'm a little queasy."

He nodded and gave a little nervous laugh.

"Right, hey… you know, I could sleep in here. If you want of course, to you know, hold your hair back if you need me too. I could sleep on the floor."

That's really sweet, if only I could be as sweet to let him.

"Um, I don't think so Nate, but thanks anyway, that's really considerate of you. So, did you need something?"

"I need a reason to see my fiancé?"

I cringed at that word. I had been a fiancé at one time, and then the other half left this world. That word cut like a knife. I didn't want to be his fiancé, I wanted to be… be… be what? Who else's did I want to be? No one's apparently, because the one I wanted was gone for good.

I faked a smile in good record time before he became concerned.

"No, of course not."

"Well, I do actually have a reason to be here. Um, I was thinking that we could look at some churches today if you want. I have the list that you and Shane had made before he left."

I put my hand on my forehead and took a deep breath.

"Don't. Please don't Nate."

"Don't what? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! That's extremely stupid to ask me, don't you think? I just lost my husband! Oh, wait! He wasn't even my husband was he? He got himself killed! Leaving his child and I to live without him! All he was was a damn bastard!"

I laughed darkly. Nate looked infuriated, but that was fine, because I had been holding this in for so long and I couldn't anymore.

"Oh, shut it Mitchie! Let go of the stupid little sob story! That's enough of it! He's gone, this is what happened, and you can't change that. It won't do any good to be angry! Who is that going to help? And by the way, that's my brother you're talking about! Watch it!"

I stormed right up to his face and pointed my finger at it. Tears came to my eyes.

"No, you watch it! I'm tired of this! Quit acting like you're not angry! Everyone needs to quit acting like they're not angry, because I know that they are! You're brother left you Nate, you and Jason! How do you like that! Yeah, tell yourself that you can't change that! It doesn't make you feel better does it? And don't tell me to watch it! I loved that man with all my heart and I gave him every piece of me, everything that I had! And you know what I can't figure out? Why did he want to leave me? Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong? Not love him enough? Did he hate me that much? That he couldn't even be around me? I… I just don't get it! I hate him! I hate him so much! He left me! I loved him so much! I… Nate, what did I do? What did I do? What…"

I looked down at the ground and contemplated the idea of not being good enough.

"Mitch, it's okay. I promise… it's all going to be okay. We're going to make it through this, together. I love you even if you don't love me and I always will."

"I know Nate, I know."

I looked up at him; at the guy that I knew was saving my life without even knowing it. I saw everything there- hope, love, adoration, safety, and so many other things. It was all there. He looked at me and then, slowly began running his thumbs over my cheeks, wiping my tears that had silently been coursing down my cheeks at an alarming pace. We were both leaning in toward each other when we both froze and decided better of it. I grabbed his hand.

"Will you sit down with me for awhile and just talk with me? Please?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

We both sat down side by side and leaned back against the headboard. "Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for assuring me just now, it mean a lot. And I didn't mean what I said about him being a… you-know. You know that. I loved him and… I still do."

"I know Mitch. And trust me when I say, I am angry too. We all are Mitchie."

I nodded.

"It's just Nate, we had this whole life planned out. And it was going to be great. This house, three kids, his career and mine at the family's record company, summer vacations at various locations… and now, it's not going to happen. Our life is gone. I just want it back. Is that too much to ask?"

"No Mitch, but the deal is that you won't be able to ever get that back with Shane. Ever. I have to be honest because I love you and you deserve my absolute honesty. But I'm more than willing to help you have that with me, if you want."

He kissed my head and left me alone. I knew he was completely truthful in what he said. I was angry, but not just with Shane, at myself too. I wasn't really helping anybody by being like this, especially my baby. I needed to change my attitude and accept that I had a life that I still had the chance at living. But, how could I ever forget Shane?

"You don't have to forget me Mitchie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Sorry! I had to add that for effect! Hope you liked it and please please PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks guys!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Dream Turned Into Another Dream**

_**Chapter 4**_

I froze. No, I didn't just hear… no, I couldn't of. He's… he's gone.

"Yes, I am, but I needed to see and talk to you for a minute. It's weird, I know, but just listen, okay?"

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Even though I was scared to death, I turned around slowly. It felt like the whole world stopped when I lay eyes on him. He was, he looked… beautiful- in that angelic way.

He was see-through, but he was there nonetheless. Tears immediately began falling down my cheeks. Shane, transparent and all, began to walk toward me.

"Don't cry Mitch. You know I always hated it when you cried. Please don't cry."  
His eyes, they were glassy; I didn't know if it was from him being a ghost or if he actually had tears in his eyes, if it was even possible. I stood up slowly and came face to face with him. I wanted to touch him, but knew it would do me no good.

"What… how…?"

"I don't know how, but I know why. I need to talk to you, help you understand some things."

"Um… okay. And then you have to leave again. R-right?"

Shane looked down and then looked back up with an apologetic pale face.

"Yeah, it's kind of how it works. I can't change things Mitch, not the rules that say I have to leave and not the Big Guy's decision."

I couldn't help it when I let out a sob.

"Shane, I miss you. I miss you so much. Can't you come back? Please. I love you; I love you more than anything. Don't you want to be there when your child's born, when he or she grows up? Don't you? Please… I…"

"Mitchie, I would if I could. I love you too, and you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I had to go Mitch. It was my duty to my country. Please know that."

At that moment, I could've sworn my eyes had a blazing fire in them.

"No, you didn't! Don't you dare give me that bullshit Shane Gray! You did not have to go and now you're dead! You're gone! Shane, you were my everything and I can't believe you left me! Shane, I love you. I love you and I don't want to live Shane. I want to die. I want to go with you. I don't want to be here."

Shane gave me a fierce look.

"Not a chance in hell Mitchie Torres. Not a chance in hell. You will not kill yourself and you will not go with me. One day, we'll be together again, but when you're old, very old. I want to see you when you've got wrinkles, do you understand me?"

I nodded.

"And you know what?"  
I looked up at him. I was so ecstatically happy about seeing him again, but it was just going to make it even harder to have him leave again.

"W-what?"

He looked up at me and hesitantly, brought his hand up to my cheek and I felt my cheek tingle with desire for his loving touch. I wanted to feel him- I wanted… him. I wanted him back. Shane, I couldn't feel his hand, but I knew he was touching me in the best way he could in these crappy circumstances. I closed my eyes, wishing we could stay here in this spot, just like this, forever.

"It wouldn't hurt me or you if you moved on. I hear you and Nate are getting married."

My eyes shot open quicker than lightning. I knew he could see the alarm in my eyes.

"No Shane, I… I… I don't want to. But, our baby…"

"Our baby can't live without a father, and he or she's not going to. Baby, I love you so much. But, Nate loves you. This isn't just about this baby. It's about you and your happiness. I have to know that you're happy. Nate wouldn't ever let you down and I know that he'll care for you forever, including our child. I'm always going to be here Mitch, just where you can't see me. I'm in heaven, but I'm here too. In your heart and I'm always watching over you two. I am just fine with you marrying him and I hope you'll love him eventually. And just like I told you in the beginning, you don't have to forget me. And Nate doesn't have to feel bad either."

I was speechless.

"I had to go and I apologize for leaving you, but I like I said, I had to even if you can't understand that. I love you Mitchie Torres and I am so sorry that I didn't get to marry you. But, you will always be my wife in my eyes and that baby will always be mine. Oh, Mitchie."

I didn't realize that I was still crying.

"I-I don't w-want you to l-leave again. I miss you and I just want to be with you. I need you so much it hurts Shane. Please don't go. Please?"

It looked as if he were crying.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'll see you later, I promise. Don't even think about joining me right now. I love you. Bye."

And then… he vanished.

I slid down to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest. I stared at nothing.

"Mitchie? Hey, Mitchie? Mitchie!"

I looked up at Nate from my spot on the floor.

"He's gone."

Nate's eyes filled with water. He crouched down in front of me.

"Sweetie, he's been gone. Shane's gone. He died. What's wrong? You weren't like this before. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I did. He was here Nate. He talked to me. I know it sounds crazy, but I promise you, he was here. Please believe me."

I was holding onto his arm with a death grip, praying to God he wouldn't think I was crazy and would believe me. Tears dropped onto his cheeks.

"I believe you Mitchie. I believe you."


End file.
